Trapped
by Casualty3000
Summary: A train crash happens in holby and many people die but when the team go back in who gets trapped
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi this is my first fanfic so please don't be to mean I would love reviews...thanks**

Tom, Sam and Linda had been called out and they got to where they had to do and looked at the building, it looked dangerous and kept crumbling. Sam went first and was then followed by Tom and Linda. They managed to get the uninjured out but then had to go back in for the injured.

"Right we'll split up", Sam said.

"No stay together we're a team", Tom replied.

"Fine", Sam replied.

They went in as it crumbled but it was a false alarm everyone was ok. All of a sudden they herd a huge bang and the building had collapsed due to a train crash. Tom, Sam and Linda rushed over to see what had just happened and they froze in shock it looked bad. The fie brigade told them to step back and Linda looked up at Tom and Sam.

"It's ok", Tom said.

After waiting a while they could finally go in, it was smokey and dusty and everyone looked lifeless. Sam looked at Tom and Tom looked at Linda, none of them really knew what to do. They walked on to find a little girl with a head injury being brave. Tom and Linda treated her while Sam moved on.

"Hello sweetheart my name is Linda, can you tell me yours", Linda asked.

"Maddie", Maddie replied.

"Ok sweetheart", Linda replied.

Tom got Maddie and her family out and then went to look for Sam who was with an elderly man, she then got help from Tom and Linda and they got him out as he could just walk away from the crash. As they went further they saved more and more people. As they went further they decided to go back and see if any of the lifeless bodies were still there or had recovered from the shock. They saw a load of body bags when Linda spotted a baby.

"Tom, Sam his alive the baby is alive", Linda said as he pulled Linda's hair.

Tom and Sam rushed over and Tom took him from Linda but had trouble getting himself and the baby back out due to his height. Sam came up with an idea that could work.

"Give him to Linda, she's small", Sam said.

Tom gave him to Linda and Linda got out and went over to Dixie with the baby and explained where she found him and how he had no name. Dixie smiled and Linda went back in and found Tamzin with a patient, she got him out and then with Linda's help they delivered a baby girl.

"Congratulations", Linda said.

Tamzin got the lady out and then Linda passed Tamzin the newborn baby girl. Her older brother smiled when he saw her and followed his mum to the ambulance. He got in and Jeff strapped him in and then helped his mum.

"Thank you", The little boy said.

"It's no problem", Jeff replied.


	2. Chapter 2

As Tom, Sam and Linda went through the train it collapsed leaving them trapped. Sam and Tom hugged each other and then went to check on Linda, she was shaking.

"Linda", Sam said.

She didn't reply so Tom and Sam sat her down and tried to calm her. They looked at each other and then tried a different way. Once Linda had stopped shaking she'd managed to smile making Sam and Tom smile. As the train tilted a little more, Tom, Sam and Linda knew this was going to be a very long wait. They all sat in a toilet area and sighed worrying when they would get out.

"I want Zoe", Linda said and then burst into tears.

"Don't cry", Sam said holding Linda's hand for comfort.

Tom looked at Sam as she held Linda's hand, she had her head in her lap crying her eyes out. Tom had sandwiches so he shared them out between himself Sam and Linda. After they ate the cheese sandwiches they stayed together waiting for help. Linda started to cry again and Sam and Tom looked at each other because she never cries and now she can't stop crying. They thought maybe it could be with the crash bringing back some bad memories.

"Linda", Sam said.

"I'm scared", Linda replied crying.

"Why", Sam asked.

"My grandad died on a train", Linda replied and cried some more.

Sam and Tom just looked at each other shocked, they comforted Linda as best as they could without the train falling any more. As the time went by Linda had stopped crying but they still couldn't come out. Sam and Tom sighed as they waited. After waiting a while they started to get bored. The firebrigade managed to get them out and then get them over to safety. When they pulled Linda out she cut her leg causing her to scream. Just then a huge bang was heard resulting in the fireman dropping Linda.

"Linda", Sam called worried.

"She'll be ok", Tom said hugging Sam then kissed her on her head.

Linda was laying unconscious after hitting her head, the fire men managed to lift her out and walk her over to Dixie and Jeff who just looked at each other. Sam clutched Tom tighter after seeing her work colleague get pulled out. Tom and Sam followed Dixie into the ambulance and helped her. Jeff then drove the ambulance to the ED.


	3. Chapter 3

Linda entered with Dixie, Jeff, Sam and Tom while the people around just stared. Nick and Tess went over to treat her while Fletch and Dylan were already waiting in resus. Sam and Tom stood outside when they saw Denise walk past, they looked at each other and both agreed it would be the right thing to tell her about Linda.

"Denise", Sam said as she turned around and walked over.

"Yeah", Denise asked.

"The girl they are treating in there its Linda", Sam said.

Denise ran into resus to see her little sister lying there, she put her hand to her mouth and just stared, Charlie took her outside where Sam and Tom stood with her. As they watched some more Linda's arm moved and she opened her eyes and sat up. Denise ran in to hug her sister.

"You made me so worried", Denise said.

"What happened", Linda asked.

"You insisted me and Tom got out first andcwhen it got to your turn a huge noise went off resulting in the fireman dropping you", Sam replied.

"They need to be more bloody careful", Denise said.

Sam and Tom looked at each other and then at Linda, she looked really pale and she wasn't feeling too well. Sam and Tom left Linda and Denise together while they got into their own clothes and went to the cafe near the ED. Sam sat down and Tom ordered two bowls of chips two cheese sandwiches and two coffees.

"Thanks", Sam said as Tom gave her the coffee.

After the cafe Tom and Sam sat watching the waterfounton and kissed by it. They saw Zoe having a cigarette and walked over to her.

"Linda's been brought in", Sam said.

"Is she alright", Zoe asked worried.

"Yeah, she was crying asking for you when we were stuck", Tom said.

Zoe put her cigarette out and went to find Linda with Sam and Tom's help. She found her with Denise and walked in. Zoe and Linda hugged and then Zoe read all the notes. She read one which she was shocked about. Sam and Tom stood at the door as they didn't want to over crowd Linda. Denise kissed Linda's cheek and then looked at her.

"I'm going to try mum again, while I'm out do you want anything", Denise asked.

"Heat magazine", Linda replied.

Zoe stayed with Linda while Sam and Tom entered. They gave her a hug and then stood by her. Nick then moved Linda to her own room so Sam and Tom followed and Sam went to wait for Denise so she could take her to Linda. Denise came over with the magazine and a prawn sandwich and a packet of crisps for Linda.

"Still can't get hold of mum", Denise said.

"Linda's been moved", Sam replied.

Denise followed Sam into Linda's new room and gave her the prawn sandwich, packet of crisps and the magazine and then was paged so had to go back down stairs to tidy up resus. As Denise left Zoe went to by a coffee leaving just Linda, Tom and Sam.

"Everything will be back to normal soon", Sam said.

"Will it", Linda asked.

"Of course", Tom replied.

A few days later Linda was discharged and Sam and Tom were back to their normal self's. They kissed and hugged after watching Linda's taxi drive away.


End file.
